talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Lake Jr./Gallery
Part One (Trollhunters) "Becoming: Part 1" (Images of Jim from Becoming: Part 1, in chronological order) Motor pedal.PNG Jim in bed.PNG Jim with books.PNG Jim changing a lightbulb.PNG Jim on computer.PNG Jim with frying pan.PNG Jim stirring batter.PNG Jim in kitchen.PNG Jim with roll of paper.PNG Jim with tray.PNG Jim sets tray next to barbara.PNG Jim takes of glasses.PNG Jim cleaning glasses.PNG Jim holds up glasses.PNG Raccoons.PNG Busy with the lunches.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Jim-Whats_life_without_a_little_adventure.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Jim-Youre_15.PNG Becoming Part 1-Jim and toby pedaling.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Take the canal.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Riding_The_Canal.png Becoming Part 1- Jim in the air.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Beckoning_Toby.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Distracted.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Intrigued_By_The_Rock_Pile.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Checking_Out_the_mess.png Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at newfound amulet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at claire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim smiling at claire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Claire looks back.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Look up how to talk to girls.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim answers.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim drops his stuff.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler gives jim his book.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Listening_To_Strickler.png Becoming Part 1- Strickler-Your attention wandered off.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler hands jim headphones.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Sleep last night.PNG Becoming Part 1-Jim and strickler discussing barbara.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Motivating_Toby.png Becoming Part 1- Ropes.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-buenos dias.PNG Becoming Part 1- RoJu pamphlet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby flappy pinata.PNG Becoming Part 1- Amulet in locker.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-RoJu is not the answer.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim shrugs.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim confused.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at amulet.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Investigating_the_locker_room.png Becoming Part 1- Jim in shower room.PNG Becoming Part 1- Bikes from above.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-i want to lose my braces.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim and toby react to steve.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Let him out.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve-mind your own business.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim listening to Eli.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim flinching at steve fist.png Becoming Part 1- Jim to steve-go crazy.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to steve-in 20 years.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to steve-eli will have a career.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim about eli-he will be a billionaire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve reaction to crowd chanting.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve to coach-nothing.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve opens locker.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve-friday at noon.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve-tic toc.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at steve.PNG Becoming Part 1- Eli falls out of locker.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim smiling on bike.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara car approaches.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to barbara in car-hey mom.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara to toby-thank you toby.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby flexing.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara-and doctor lens has a wedding.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to barbara- and find an oven so you can reheat it.png Becoming Part 1- Barbara car leaves.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-you mother your mother alot.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim and toby street.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim and toby ride their separate ways.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim takes amulet out of his backpack.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim studying the amulet in his basement.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim talking to the amulet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim asking the amulet- how you doing.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-TalkingWithToby.png Becoming Part 1- Jim walking down the stairs with the broom.PNG Becoming Part 1- The amulet begins to move again.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-CheckingTheBasement.png Becoming Part 1- Jim is startled by the mirror.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim venturing deeper into the basement.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim jumps after the lightbulb turns off.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky's eyes glowing in the dark behind jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky creeping closer to jim, while jim is holding up a rock.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim bangs his head against a pole.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky to jim-i am known as blinky.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim screams after blinky introduces himself.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh says hi to jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim runs from aargh.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim burns his butt.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Aargh_holds_jim_up_by_the_leg.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-blinky,.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-,he looks scared.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-solembily.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-digoonified.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Blinky-where_was_i,_aargh-master_jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-found you, blinky-ah, yes.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-master jim, you have been.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim stuttering-tr-trolls.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim faints.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim wakes up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim calls toby after waking up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim on phone-last night i heard something in my basement.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim opens the door to strickler's office.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler-calm down.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-TalkingToStrickler.png Becoming Part 1- Jim-it really weirded me out.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim holding chess piece.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim looking sadly down at chess piece.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler-a great opportunity.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim slicing tomato.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim in kitchen looking at amulet in bag.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim's amulet glowing in his hands in backyard.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-Sword_In_The_Stone.png Becoming_Part1-Jim-Reacting_to_armor.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.11.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.21.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.09.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.09.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.09.05 PM.png "Becoming: Part 2" Becoming Part 2- Jim riding bike to dentist office.png Becoming_Part_2-Jim-with_toby_at_dentist.png Becoming_Part_2-Jim-Examining_the_amulet.png Becoming_Part_2-Jim-After_transformation.png Becoming Part 2- Blinky-your friends sacred obligation is protective.png Becoming Part 2- Jim weirded out.png Becoming Part 2- Jim-it's a school night.png Becoming Part 2- Blinky-tomorrow we begin your training.PNG Becoming Part 2- JIm fist bumps blinky.png Becoming Part 2- Toby-i bought you a night.png Becoming Part 2- Jim-give up the dream tobes.png Becoming Part 2- Jim looks up after bell rings.png Becoming Part 2- Jim and toby peer around column after hearing strickler's voice.png Becoming Part 2- Jim-keep him out of here.png Becoming Part 2- Toby-his costume is so realistic.png Becoming Part 2- Claire-i thought you didnt like shakespeare.png Becoming Part 2- Claire-youre funny.png Becoming Part 2- Jim-a burden.png Becoming Part 2- what it means to be a hero.png Becoming Part 2- Jim-become.png Becoming Part 2- Jim-i just said it.png Becoming Part 2- Toby-i think he's talking to you.png Becoming Part 2- Toby and jim hiding behind truck.PNG Becoming Part 2- Toby-i cant fit.png Becoming Part 2- Thank you.png Becoming Part 2- Jim's aurau during battle with bular.png "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?" TH S1 EP3 (1).png TH S1 EP3 (2).png "Waka Chaka!" TH S1 EP5 (1).png TH S1 EP5 (3).png Part Three (Trollhunters) "Jimhunters" TH S3 EP11 (1).png TH S3 EP11 (2).png TH S3 EP11 (3).png TH S3 EP11 (4).png TH S3 EP11 (5).png TH S3 EP11 (6).png TH S3 EP11 (7).png TH S3 EP11 (8).png TH S3 EP11 (9).png TH S3 EP11 (10).png TH S3 EP11 (11).png TH S3 EP11 (12).png TH S3 EP11 (13).png TH S3 EP11 (14).png TH S3 EP11 (15).png TH S3 EP11 (17).png TH S3 EP11 (18).png TH S3 EP11 (19).png TH S3 EP11 (20).png TH S3 EP11 (21).png TH S3 EP11 (22).png TH S3 EP11 (23).png TH S3 EP11 (24).png TH S3 EP11 (25).png "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" TH S3 EP12 (1).png TH S3 EP12 (2).png TH S3 EP12 (3).png TH S3 EP12 (4).png TH S3 EP12 (5).png Category:Galleries